XVT-EOT2S Scarlet Sibyl
The XVT-EOT2S Scarlet Sibyl is a GBN optimized gunpla built for and piloted by Xylia Alder. Design & Development The Scarlet Sibyl is the result of modifications made a duplicate of the original XVT-EOT Sibyl. The simplified design focuses on the usage of traditional weapons with the sibyl bits providing more powerful attacks. This allows for the Scarlet Sibyl to remain deployed for longer. Like it's predecessor the Scarlet Sibyl is able to manipulate its S-Bits to preform various offensive and defensive abilities. However to keep the mobile suit from draining too much energy using its bits a safety was put in place. When the safety is removed the Scarlet goes into Pedal Dancer mode where Sibyl Bits can be generated to the point of shutting down the mobile suit. A lot of the changes made on the original Sibyl were reverted such as the bit generators that once replaced the traditional beam emitters. The Icarus wings were also removed keeping only the Titan hands. Lastly, the Kopis Blades were rounded and stored within the mobile suit itself becoming the Spatha Blades. Armaments * Beam Buster : The Beam Buster is a chest-mounted, powerful beam weapon that was altered to fire a diffuse beam. * Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber : These beam weapons are fixed in the palms of the mobile suit's hands and have a high rate of fire. In addition to being a ranged weapon, the beam vulcan is able to generate a beam saber for close-range combat. Due to this feature, the beam vulcan can quickly switch to the beam saber. * Sibyl Rifle A Handheld rifle with variable output. Similar to the beam emitters in the palms of the mobile suit, the Sibyl Rifle is also able to generate a beam saber. * Spatha Blades The spatha blades are stored within the arms, knees, wings. They can be individually deployed to be used as melee weapons. While stored the tips of the blades are shown which can be used to deploy a limited amount of S-Bits. * Titan Hand :A pair of large hands mounted to the back skirt rest at the sides of the Scarlet. They are normally used for ranged bombardment and the backs of the hands are reinforced to act as shields. The arms are linked to the main body via extendable parts thus giving them a wide range of movement. In the palms are emitters capable of firing powerful beams or deploy a protective barrier. :* Guided Beams ::Emitters in the Titan Hand's fingers fire thin, short-ranged beams that curve slightly towards a target before dissipating after a short distance or curving away from the Sibyl to attract missiles. The beams are mainly used defensively against other remote weapons. * Pugio Tail : Mounted on the back of the waist, the tail unit acts as a striking weapon or can be held in the hand like a whip. While attached to the body the weapon benefits from the mobile suit's excess heat and can be super-heated. * S-Bit : The S-Bits are beam-like, all-range remote weaponry. Additionally, the bits can form a barrier around the Sibyl, protecting it from beams based attacks. The bits can also form power gates capable of either firing beams or enhancing projectiles that pass through them via the Sibyl System. Special Equipment & Features * * Particle Bit Generator * Sibyl System :The system is the upgraded version of the Absorb/Discharge System from the Scarlet's predecessor. The system functions by using the palms of the Titan Hands to absorb beam-based attacks converting them into additional energy. The energy stored can be discharged to improve compressed S-Bits effectiveness. * Particle Compression System :This system allows the Sibyl Bit to take on many forms. :* Protective barrier :* Power Gate :* After Image * Pedal Dancer Mode :Pedal Dancer Mode is an emergency use, bypass system that disables the mobile suit's power restrictions. Once the restrictions have been disabled, the Spatha blades unsheath which passively releasing S-Bits. This creates a faint purple glow. : Special Attacks * Scarlet Flash : The panels on the Sibyl's shoulders open to reveal a pair of eyes that flash brightly and release a particle pulse, stunning enemies in range and/or blinding them if they get caught in front of the mobile suit. * Scarlet Blast : The Sibyl forms a large Mage Gate in front of itself and fires large beams from the Beam Buster and Titan Hands where the beam is then magnified by the Mage Gate. The beam fragments into a volley of bolts when the emitter source is halted. * Scarlet Flares : Mage Gates are deployed in the surrounding area while Sibyl bits are being emitted from the Sibyl. The bits are then compressed as they pass through the multiple gates forming arrow-like, remote projectiles that hunt down targets. Once impacting onto a surface the projectiles detonate into flames. History